Surpresas do coração
by Fipa-chan
Summary: Tinham acabado a relação mas um incidente faz com que ela vá pedir ajuda à única pessoa que a fez sentir segura.
1. Chapter 1

Venho até vocês com uma fic nova.

Espero que gostem.

-/-

_**Kiba's pov on:**_

Merda da luz! Nunca fecho as cortinas e depois…

Afe...É melhor levantar-me e dar à sola senão chego atrasado às aulas. Empurrei os lençóis para longe e levantei-me. O meu cão que dormia aos pés da cama veio cumprimentar-me e ladrou sonoramente quando lhe perguntei se queria pequeno almoço. Eu devia ter-me levantado mais cedo, assim podia ir dar uma corrida pelo parque. Mas ando tão preguiçoso ultimamente, isto foi de passar mais tempo com o Shikamaru do que com mulheres. Até já apanhei os vicios dele.

Falando em vicios tenho de ir comprar outro maço de tabaco…Tomei um banho de água fria para acordar e vesti-me rapidamente. Quando entrei na cozinha o meu cão estava sentado junto às tigelas da comida e água. Abri o armário onde guardava a comida dele e tirei o saco, despejando-o de seguida na tigela de comida. A máquina de café deu sinal que estava pronto, enchi uma caneca com o liquido e bebi-o de uma acentada. Caminhei até à sala e depois de dar um último olhar à moldura que tinha uma fotografia minha e dela agarrei no meu casaco, mochila e o capacete da mota e saí de casa. Durante o caminho para a faculdade começou a chover o que me lembrou de uma coisa…

_**Flashback on:**_

_Estava a chover a potes e eu estava atrasado para a aula de matemática. E com aquele professor os atrasos são intoleráveis. O chão do liceu estava escorregadio e quando virei a esquina dos cacifos só me lembro de começar a patinar no chão molhado, chocar com alguma coisa e cair deitado no chão. Abri os olhos e dei de caras com uma loira a olhar-me muito espantada. Já a tinha visto pela escola, chamava-se Ino e fazia parte da claque. _

_- ESTÁS CEGO? – ela perguntou a gritar. Só quando os olhos dela se arregalaram mais, é que reparei que as minhas mãos estavam no rabo dela. – PREVERTIDO!_

_Levantou-se e deu-me um pontapé nas partes baixas. Apanhou os livros e foi-se embora, deixando-me a contorcer no chão. Levantei-me muito rápido e comecei a gritar também._

_- NÃO PRECISAVAS DE ME DAR UM PONTAPÉ! FOI UM ACIDENTE!_

_- ACIDENTE É QUANDO PISAS ALGUÉM NO CINEMA, ISSO É UM ACIDENTE! QUANDO CHOCAS COM ALGUÉM E ACABAS COM AS MÃOS NO RABO DESSA PESSOA ISSO É SIMPLESMENTE UMA PREVERÇÃO! – ela gritou já longe._

_- NÃO ME VOU ESQUECER DISTO! – a única coisa que ela fez foi levantar o braço e mostrar-me o dedo do meio._

_**Flashback off.**_

Ri alto tirando o capacete. Foram bons tempos, os tempos que estive com ela…Mas tudo acabou e agora não nos podemos ver à frente. Oh não! Lá vem ela.

- Kiba. – ela disse passando por mim.

- Ino. – respondi da mesma moeda.

Arrumei o capacete tentando manter as ideias londe do balançar de ancas da Ino e fiz-me ao caminho para o edificio onde ia ter aula. Juntei-me ao Shikamaru e ao Shino que me esperavam na entrada e fomos para a sala.

-/-

Reviews impedem ficwriters de ir para o manicómio.

_Genteeeee!_

_Oi, eu sou a Paah (Paah Uchiha-chan) e sou a Beta e amiga da Fipa-chan._

_É o meu primeiro trabalho como beta reader, mas espero fazer um bom trabalho._

_E, gente, acompanhem a fic, pk vocês podem ter certeza de que é ótima! ^.~_

_Deixem reviews! ^.~_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Espero que gostem.

-/-

_**Ino's pov on:**_

Merda da luz! Oh bolas, já ando a praguejar por coisas insignificantes. Isto foi de passar demasiado tempo com ele, malditos dois anos de namoro! Levantei-me e estremeci ao sentir o frio matinal que entrava pela minha janela aberta. E boa começou a chover. É bem, é isso que se quer. Chuva para estragar o meu cabelo. Tomei um banho demorado e vesti-me. A casa estava vazia e demasiado silenciosa, por uma vez na minha vida sinto falta da barulheira que ele e o cão faziam. Tomei o pequeno almoço e terminei de me arranjar. Agarrei no cachecol e no guarda chuva e saí de casa. Decidi apanhar um táxi para não ter de andar, afinal a faculdade ainda era longe. Assim que meti o pé fora do átrio do prédio senti ainda mais frio. Lembrei-me então da falta que o calor do corpo dele me fazia, sempre me aquecia quando eu tinha frio. Entrei no táxi e encostei a cabeça na janela olhando para o caminho. A chuva batia no vidro dando-me sono mas logo despertei completamente ao ver uma cena que me trouxe memórias. Um rapaz estava debaixo de um candeeiro de rua e uma rapariga veio ter com ele cumprimentando-o com um beijo nos lábios. Lembrei-me daquela vez…

_**Flashback on:**_

_Tinha acabado de sair da festa de anos de uma amiga e agora estava a ser acompanhada a casa por um idiota atirado, que só assim por acaso era o que chocou comigo e aproveitou para me apalpar o rabo. E para ajudar à festa estava a chover. Era só o que mais me faltava._

_- Porque estás a acompanhar-me? Eu podia muito bem ter vindo sozinha. – disse eu caminhando mais à frente._

_- Vamos para o mesmo lado e se viesses sozinha a Tenten era capaz de te mandar dormir em casa dela. – ele disse-me sacudindo a água dos cabelos castanhos._

_Continuei a caminhar seguida por ele de perto, ouvi um barulho parecido com água a chapinhar. Parei de caminhar e por consequência, Kiba chocou comigo. Fiz cara feia e virei-me para o puder olhar nos olhos e dizer-lhe das boas. Já ia abrir a boca quando ele me puxou para o seu peito e se encostou num poste deixando o carro a alta velocidade passar. Desencostei o rosto do peito molhado e olhei nos olhos escuros._

_- Não tens de agradecer…- ele murmurou antes de me beijar. A boca dele era áspera mas em compensação a lingua era macia e instigava a minha a mexer-se também. Quando nos separamos ficamos a olhar nos olhos um do outro meio atordoados…_

_**Flashback off.**_

Sorri, mas logo o desfiz ao lembrar-me que já não estavamos juntos. Paguei ao senhor do táxi e saí, entretanto tinha parado de chover. Oh boa! Ele chegou, passei mesmo ao lado desviando o olhar.

- Kiba. – disse andando mais rápido.

- Ino. – ele falou baixo mas eu pude ouvir.

Juntei-me às minhas amigas na porta do pavilhão tentando manter o pensamento longe de como ele ficava sexy com aquele casaco e entrei na sala tomando o meu lugar.

-/-

Quem quer dar reviews?

_Oiii! Paah-chan Falando!_

_Gente, espero que tenham gostado desse cap tanto quanto eu._

_Acreidtem, a fic fica cada vez melhor e podem ter certeza de que mais caps lindos, maravilhosos e tchutchucos estão vindo ai._

_Beijos a todos que estão lendo e obrigada._

_DEIXEM REVIEWS!_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

As partes em itálico no inicio de cada cap daqui para a frente vão ser flashbacks dos momentos que eles tiveram juntos. ^^

_Hope you guys like it._

-/-

_A loira já tinha acordado e agora olhava o namorado que dormia profundamente ao seu lado. Começou a brincar com os cabelos castanhos na esperança que ele acordasse, só conseguiu que ele se mexesse. _

_- Vá lá Kiba, acorda. – choramingou o moreno apenas se mexeu novamente puxando-a para mais perto._

_Ela levantou-se e andou até à casa de banho levando consigo o copo que sempre tinha na mesa de cabeceira. Encheu-o e voltou para o quarto. Riu maldosa antes de despejar a água na cabeça do namorado. O moreno abriu os olhos muito rápido e olhou-a como se quisesse dizer:"Estás feita."_

_Ino largou o copo e correu para fora do quarto rindo alto seguida pelo namorado. Entraram na cozinha deram a volta à mesa correndo. Ino saltou para cima do sofá, correu de uma ponta à outra do mesmo e quando se preparava para saltar para o chão novamente, Kiba pegou nela e atirou-a para cima do ombro. Riu alto quando ele a desceu mas não a colocou no chão, deixou que ela ficasse no colo dele com as pernas cruzadas em torno da cintura._

_- Bom dia. – disse o moreno tocando os lábios de Ino._

_- Bom dia.__ – Disse lhe sorrindo docemente. _

…

- Ino. Ino. INO!

Estremeceu assim que a voz da amiga penetrou nos ouvidos.

- Que foi Sakura? – perguntou sentando-se melhor na cadeira do café.

- Estavas a pensar no dia de ontem? – perguntou a rosada bebendo um bocado de café.

- Estava só a pensar numa coisa que aconteceu…Coisas do passado esquece. – respondeu Ino.

O telemóvel da loira que estava em cima da mesa começou a vibrar, assinalando uma mensagem. Poisou a chavena em cima da mesa e agarrou no telemóvel abrindo a mensagem. Sorriu ao ler e respondeu rapidamente.

- Quem era? – perguntou Sakura arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Ninguém. – respondeu a loira.

- Vá lá, pelo teu olhar era alguém importante.

- Era o meu namorado. – disse Ino bebendo um pouco de café.

- Namorado? Tu deixas-te o Kiba à…nem fazem dois meses e já tens outro? Só falta dizer que já vives com ele.

- Quem disse que não vivo? Ai Sakura pela tua cara até parece algo de mal.

- Eu vou deixar de lado os escândalos e passar ao histerismo. – disse Sakura alegre.

- Essa frase foi mal dita em tantas formas.

- Porque não o trazes hoje à noite? – perguntou a rosada.

- Metê-lo no mesmo lugar que o Kiba? Ainda acabam à pancada. – respondeu Ino. – Parece-me bem.

As duas riram-se. Depois de terem tomado o resto do café as duas sairam e voltaram para o pavilhão onde iam ter aulas. No caminho encontraram Kiba e o grupo de amigos, Ino desviou o olhar evitando olhar directamente nos olhos escuros que sempre a faziam perder a noção das coisas. O moreno teve vontade de ir ter com ela e obrigá-la a falar com ele como deve de ser, olhá-lo nos olhos e dizer o porquê dela o ter deixado. Ele não sabia o porquê dela um dia ter feito as malas, ter dito "_Adeus_" e ter fechado a porta de casa dele deixando-o triste e magoado. Baixou o rosto continuando a caminhar junto dos amigos.

- E eu não digo que ele está surdo? Kiba!

- Han? O que foi? – perguntou o moreno.

- Estás a pensar em quê? Na morte da bezerra? – perguntou Shikamaru.

- É mais na morte da porca. – gracejou um loiro.

- Naruto, mais uma dessas e eu vou-te à cara. – ameaçou Kiba acendendo um cigarro.

- Vais dizer que não estavas a pensar nela? Por favor Kiba, toda a gente repara que ainda gostas dela. – quase berrou Naruto.

- Devo concordar com o Naruto. – murmurou Shino por trás do casaco.

- Ah cala-te Shino! – gritou o moreno. - O que sabes tu? Nunca deves ter tido uma namorada na vida.

E foi-se embora deixando os outros três sozinhos. Encostou-se numa árvore fumando o que restava do cigarro e a pensar em Ino, ainda a matutar no porquê dela o ter deixado. Podia ser que o encontro de amigos daquela noite o alegrasse e o fizesse tirar os pensamentos de Ino. O que seria complicado já que ela também iria, mas bastava ignorá-la e manter o olhar e os pensamentos longe dela.

Uma rapariga de cabelos pretos passou por ele e sorriu-lhe olhando-o de cima abaixo. Ele sorriu também, havia mais peixes no mar. Não podia ficar preso a uma rapariga para sempre.

_**Mais tarde, já de noite…**_

Toda a gente estava reunida num café. Estavam presentes Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru e Ino e Kiba sentados bem distantes um do outro por razões de segurança. Esperavam que o namorado novo de Ino chegasse, todos em silêncio com medo de dizerem alguma coisa que gerasse uma discução entre…vocês sabem quem.

- Então…- Sakura começou numa tentativa de quebrar o gelo. -…porque é que o Shino não veio?

- Pela sexta vez…- Shikamaru disse deixando cair a cabeça para trás.

- A mãe está doente. – responderam os quatro ao mesmo tempo.

- Desculpem tá? Não tenho culpa que tenhamos medo de conversar para não gerarmos uma discução entre estes dois.

- Eu acho que vou lá fora. Assim vocês já podem falar à vontade. – disse Kiba levantando-se.

Ino observou o moreno sair para a rua e lembrou-se de que quando ele saía assim para a rua, poucos minutos depois ela saía também dizendo que ia à procura dele e os dois acabavam num beco aos beijos. Tinha vezes que até iam mais longe…

- Eu vou ver se o Sasori anda lá por fora às voltas à procura deste sitio. – disse Ino levantando-se e saindo.

- Pois…ver do Sasori. – comentou Sakura.

Ino olhou em volta junto da entrada, o frio do Inverno preencheu o corpo da loira que não tinha casaco. Os olhos azuis pararam em cima de Kiba, que estava encostado numa parede todo encolhido com um cigarro na boca. Caminhou até ele e cruzou os braços tentando aquecer-se.

- Desde quando fumas? –perguntou-lhe tentando controlar a vontade de atirar o cigarro para o chão.

- Desde à dois meses. – respondeu-lhe Kiba dando uma passa no cigarro. – O que é que isso te interessa?

- Interessa que isso faz-te mal.

- Ino, acabou tudo entre nós. Se eu eventualmente morrer por causa dos cigarros deixa estar que ninguém te vai pedir para pagar o funeral. – gracejou o moreno dando uma última passa no cigarro antes de o atirar para o chão e o pisar com o pé.

- Mas…

- Ino!

Ela olhou para trás dando de caras com um ruivo de olhos castanhos com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Ela cumprimentou-o com um beijo nos lábios ignorando os olhos arregalados do moreno.

- Desculpa o atraso. O trânsito está um caos. – desculpou-se o ruivo.

- Está tudo bem. Sasori este é o Kiba, Kiba este é o Sasori meu namorado.

- Que mal fizeste na outra vida meu? – perguntou Kiba rindo.

- Cala-te idiota. Vamos entrar e apresentar-te aos outros.

Kiba disfarçou os verdadeiros sentimentos com a piada. Estava com ciúmes e triste. Nem dois meses tinham passado e ela já tinha outro. Parecia até que não tinha sido sério, que ela não o tinha amado de verdade. Seguiu o casal para dentro do bar sentando-se na cadeira que antes ocupava. O novo namorado de Ino estava a dar-se bem com os amigos e ria-se muito.

- Pessoal eu vou andando.

O moreno levantou-se, despediu-se de Sakura com dois beijos nas bochechas da rosada e dos rapazes com apertos de mão.

- Adeus Ino. Bom conhecer-te Sasori.

E ele saiu do bar. Ino teve o olhar parado na porta por algum tempo até que voltou a atenção para a conversa novamente. Por muito que lhe custasse tinha de manter os pensamentos longe daquele moreno. Tinha acabado, ela tinha posto um fim na relação por alguma coisa. Não era para agora se preocupar com Kiba porque ele tinha começado a fumar e também não era para se preocupar o que ele achava do namorado novo. Não se preocupada e ponto final.

_**Dia seguinte…**_

Kiba estava no ginásio com os amigos, era sábado então não tinham aulas. Shikamaru estava deitado num banco com uma toalha na cara, Shino ajudava Naruto com o levantamento de peso e Kiba exercitava as pernas.

- Então Shino como está a tua mãe? – perguntou Kiba.

- Ela está…

- Não vamos falar da mãe do Shino! – interrompeu Naruto. – Vamos falar de como aqui o menino Kiba se foi embora mais cedo por causa do namorado novo da Ino.

- Não sei do que estás a falar.

- Sabes sim. Diz logo o que ele quer ouvir e eu posso voltar a dormir. – disse Shikamaru tirando a tolha do rosto.

- Diz que ainda a amas, que sentes ciúmes por ela já ter arranjado outro.

- Naruto, pelo amor de Kami não comeces com essas merdas com eu não estou com paciência. – disse Kiba cerrando os dentes.

- E pronto está provado que ele ainda a ama. – murmurou Shino.

- Mas eu não…

- Agora que está provado que ele está perdido de amores pela Ino, vamos todos a um bar de _strip _para ele a esquecer. – festejou Naruto.

Todos arregalaram os olhos.

- O que quer que estejas a tomar, corta na dose. – disse Shikamaru ainda atordoado.

- Eu não vou a um bar de _strip _nem que me arrastes. E confessa que só queres lá ir para te divertires tu. Não contes comigo. – afirmou Kiba. – E fim de conversa.

- Parece que te descobriram a careca Naruto. – disse Shino numa tentativa de fazer uma piada.

- Ah cala-te Shino!

-/-

Fim de capitulo 3. Quero reviews.

_Deus do Céus, A-M-E-I esse cap. Que intensooo gente._

_E posso garantir que os próximos serão tão bons quanto esse!_

_Quero reviews, okok?_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

_Hope you guys like it. _

-/-

_O moreno quase tropeçou numa pedra devido à venda que tinha nos olhos._

_- Estamos quase lá. – assegurou a loira guiando o namorado._

_- Estavamos quase lá à dez minutos atrás. Onde vamos? – perguntou Kiba._

_- Já vais ver. – respondeu Ino._

_Andaram mais uns metros, pararam. Ino tirou a venda dos olhos do namorado. Kiba piscou-os algumas vezes para se habituar à claridade e logo reconheceu onde estava._

_- A casa da minha mãe? O que estamos aqui a fazer? _

_- Digo-te outra vez, já vais ver. _

_Entraram na casa da mãe do moreno, Ino sorriu para a mulher sentada no sofá que lhe fez sinal para ir ao quintal. Desceram juntos os pequenos degraus que levavam ao relvado e assim que meteu os dois pés na relva, Kiba deu de caras com um pequeno cãozinho._

_- É para ti, a minha prenda para ti. – disse Ino sorrindo. – Feliz aniversário amor._

_- Obrigado. – agradeceu Kiba beijando-a ardentemente._

…

- Kiba. Kiba! INUZUKA KIBA!

O moreno arregalou os olhos de uma maneira considerada impossivel ao sentir a voz de Naruto mesmo perto do ouvido.

- Que foi ?

- Que foi pergunto eu. Estás a olhar para o nada especado com o cigarro na mão à mais de quinze minutos. – respondeu Naruto. – Afinal vais comer o quê?

- Ai sei lá. Não tenho fome. Acho que vou para casa.

- E vais para casa fazer o quê? Sentares-te no sofá a fumar todos os cigarros que te aparecerem à frente? A olhares para a moldura com a fotografia de vocês os dois felizes e contentes na praia e a pensares no que fizeste mal para ela se ir embora? És patético. O Kiba que eu conhecia não era assim, não ficava assim por uma miúda.

O moreno fez um punho e já se preparava para o enterrar na cara de Naruto mas Shino e Shikamaru chegaram e impediram-no.

- Larguem-me! Eu vou-me a ele! – protestou Kiba enquanto os outros dois o seguravam.

- Toquei-te no calcanhar de aquiles não foi? Admite que és patético. Que ela ainda te tem bem preso mesmo não estando contigo.

- Larguem-me! – protestou mais uma vez.

- Tu tem calma e tu cala-te antes que eu o deixe partir-te a boca. – Shikamaru disse num tom muito diferente do normal.

- Está bem, já me calei.

- Nós vamos largar-te, controlas-te ou nem por isso? – perguntou Shino no seu jeito calmo.

- Eu controlo-me, podem largar-me.

Os dois largaram Kiba que saiu do bar do ginásio furioso e com vontade de bater em toda a gente que passava por ele. Shino foi atrás do amigo, a última coisa que ele deveria querer era falar mas não custava tentar.

- Kiba, espera.

- Vai-te embora Shino! Não quero falar com ninguém. – quase gritou andando mais rápido até à mota.

- Tu precisas de falar com alguém urgentemente.

- Queres que eu diga o quê? – perguntou o moreno subindo para a mota. – Queres que eu diga que ainda a amo? Que me custa imenso vê-la com outro quando ainda nem passaram dois meses? Que me mato a pensar o porquê dela me ter deixado? O que é que eu fiz mal para a ter feito ir embora?

- Eu nunca fui bom nestas coisas do amor, mas devias lutar por ela. Tenta trazê-la de volta para ti.

- Achas que não tentei? Tentei falar com ela, obrigá-la a contar-me porque se foi embora. Mas ela não respondeu e passou a evitar-me. Eu vou para casa Shino, obrigado por me ouvires. – disse Kiba metendo o capacete.

Deu a partida deixando o amigo sozinho.

_**Em casa de Ino, já de noite…**_

A loira observava a figura no espelho, tinha voltado do _shopping _à pouco tempo e estava a experimentar a roupa que tinha comprado. Uma blusa roxa colada ao corpo e uma mini-saia branca. Sorriu quando ouviu a porta da rua ser fechada e a do quarto ser aberta mostrando a figura de Sasori.

- Olá Saso. – cumprimentou sorridente.

- Olá. – cumprimentou-a também. – O que é isso que tens vestido?

- Uma roupinha nova que comprei hoje quando fui ao _shopping _ com a Sakura. Vou sair. O jantar está no micro-ondas e telefona-me se precisares de alguma coisa.

Agarrou na mala deixada em cima da cama e já se preparava para sair mas o braço foi segurado pelo namorado.

- Tu vais sair depois de mudares de roupa. – afirmou o ruivo.

- Não vou fazer o que tu queres. Já sou grande o suficiente.

- Ino, muda de roupa já! – falou apertando o braço dela.

- Não!

Só sentiu a mão do ruivo na cara e depois só conseguiu sentir o chão frio em contato com seu corpo. Bateu nele com força, uma tentativa vã de se defender. Não queria e nem podia conter as lágrimas que vieram-lhe aos olhos e depressa começaram a cair. Sasori agarrou-a fazendo com que ela se levantasse e bateu-lhe novamente, com ainda mais força. E o fez de novo e de novo.

Ino, apesar de medo, da angústia, do pânico e da dor, reagiu!

Deu-lhe uma joelhada na barriga com muita força. Mais do que sabia que tinha. Foi o suficiente para ele a largar e deixar uma brecha para ela fugir. E ela se agarrou a essa chance.

Ino correu rápido para fora de casa e pelas ruas. Tropeçou algumas vezes por conta das lágrimas que lhe embaçavam a visão, mas continuou. Tinha que fugir. Tinha que ir para longe daquilo. Para longe dele, mas para junto da única pessoa que a fez sentir segura…

O moreno estava estendido no sofá a dormir já fazia algum tempo, deitado junto à porta da entrada o enorme cão dormia também. Deixaram de estar neste estado adormecido quando alguém tocou à campainha e começou a bater à porta insistentemente. Akamaru começou a ladrar alto, fazendo com que Kiba se levantasse mais rapidamente.

- É bom que alguém esteja a morrer. – resmungou cambaleando até à porta.

Nada o tinha preparado para o que estava do outro lado à espera que a porta fosse aberta. Ino a chorar, com o lábio ferido e o rosto magoado…Automaticamente perguntou o que tinha acontecido.

- Ele bateu-me. – começou a loira chorando cada vez mais. – O Sasori bateu-me.

E ela abraçou-o. Depois de recuperar do choque Kiba abraçou-a também. Estava com raiva, muita raiva. Esmurraria Sasori até este morrer se pudesse, ninguém tinha o direito de fazer aquilo com Ino. Muito menos alguém que era suposto amá-la. Trouxe-a para dentro e sentou-a no sofá. Fez-lhe festas nos cabelos e sussurrou-lhe no ouvido palavras e frases bonitas para que ela parasse de chorar.

- Porquê? – perguntou ele referindo-se à razão que tinha levado Sasori a bater-lhe.

- Por causa de roupa, ele bateu-me por causa de roupa. – respondeu Ino no meio de soluços.

- Por causa de roupa? Estás a brincar comigo? EU VOU PARTIR-LHE A BOCA! – gritou levantando-se.

- Não…Fica aqui…comigo. Por favor. – pediu Ino voltando a chorar.

- Estou mesmo aqui, não vou a lado nenhum. – disse voltando a sentar-se. – Porque vieste para aqui? Porque vieste ter comigo? Logo comigo.

- Tentei lembrar-me da última vez que me senti segura, foi quando estava contigo. Quando tu me abraçavas eu sentia-me segura. Precisava de o sentir outra vez.

Kiba abraçou-a dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha e voltando a fazer-lhe festas no cabelo. Ino aconchegou-se mais no peito e nos braços do moreno, sentindo o conforto e a segurança que lhe faziam falta naquele momento. Sentindo o calor vindo do corpo do Inuzuka, o calor que sempre a mantinha quente quando ele a abraçava.

- E agora Ino? – perguntou-lhe Kiba.

- Não sei, eu realmente não sei. – respondeu limpando as lágrimas solitárias do rosto.

- Fica aqui. Fica aqui até resolveres as coisas.

A proposta apanhou a loira de surpresa, não esperava aquilo.

- A sério? – perguntou ainda insegura.

- A sério. Agora anda, precisas de descansar.

Caminharam juntos para o quarto que uma vez tinham partilhado, Kiba atirou para cima da cama uma camisola para ela puder usar e saiu deixando-a mudar de roupa calmamente e desejando uma boa noite. Quando estava totalmente arranjada deslizou para debaixo dos lençóis, não deixando de reparar no cheiro de Kiba impregnado neles, e tentou adormecer. Não conseguia fechar os olhos, sempre que os fechava as dores voltavam e as imagens do que tinha acontecido apareciam. Um pouco insegura chamou o moreno, em poucos segundos a porta foi aberta e a figura de Kiba apareceu.

- Podes vir para aqui? Por favor. Preciso de alguém aqui comigo. – pediu insegura.

Kiba sorriu fraco e deitou-se junto dela. Ino deitou a cabeça no peito do moreno, o sono não demorou a aparecer. Talvez porque estava mesmo cansada talvez pelos carinhos que ele estava a fazer na sua nuca.

- Ninguém te vai fazer mal outra vez. Eu não vou deixar…

Foi a última coisa que ouviu antes de se entregar ao mundo dos sonhos…

-/-

Que drama meu Deus.

Quero reviews!

_Oiiiii genteeee!_

_Myyyyyy Jésuuuuuuuuuuuuus!_

_Que drama! Meu Deus! Não que eu não goste, mas foi mtoooooo drama pra um cap só._

_Ah, o que dizer. É a fic da Fipa-chan. Lógico que ia ser maravilhoso e dramático e tudo de bom e eu vou parar por aqui senão os leitores vão se encher de mim. ^.~_

_Enfim... Deixem reviwes, senão eu mando o Chuck Norris atrás de vocês._

_KISUS!_


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

Agora que a Ino está de volta a casa do Kiba, o que vai acontecer?

_Hope you guys like it ^^_

-/-

_O moreno bateu com a porta depois dos dois terem entrado em casa. A loira olhou para ele cruzando os braços em frente do peito e encostando-se no sofá._

_- O que foi? – perguntou-lhe._

_- Que foi? Tu ainda perguntas o que foi? – ele questionou gritando alto._

_- Se não sei, acho que quero saber._

_- Não paravam de olhar para as tuas pernas e tu rias-te e sorrias para eles como se nada fosse. _

_Ino soltou uma risada e começou a caminhar na direcção do namorado, tirando os sapatos no processo. Quando chegou perto do moreno pousou-lhe a mão no peito e começou a brincar com o fecho do casaco dele._

_- Não sejas ciumento. – disse Ino puxando o fecho até ao fundo. _

_- Com uma rapariga como tu como minha namorada…como posso não ser ciumento?_

_- Quantas vezes vou ter de dizer que…- começou a loira distribuindo beijos pelo queixo do namorado. -…sou tua e só tua?_

_- Só minha? – perguntou sorrindo malisioso._

_- Só tua. – respondeu continuando a beijá-lo._

_- Só minha…- murmurou antes de a pegar ao colo e levar para o quarto._

…

Ino acordou com os raios solares a baterem-lhe no rosto. Piscou os olhos alguma vez tentando identificar onde estava, foi então que se lembrou de tudo o que tinha acontecido. Percebeu então a cabeça em cima do peito de Kiba e a mão deste na sua cintura, puxando-a para perto. Lembrou-se então de como ele era fofo e sexy a dormir. Sorriu e com algum cuidado tirou o braço dele da cintura e esgueirou-se para fora da cama. Saiu do quarto tendo intenções de ir para a cozinha e comer alguma coisa. Akamaru que dormia junto do sofá, levantou a cabeça como se a quisesse cumprimentar. Sorriu novamente e olhou em volta, quem diria que iria sentir saudades daquela casa…Os olhos foram parar em cima da pequena mesa junto da janela, a moldura ainda estava lá. Com a fotografia dos dois, abraçados e aos beijos na praia…

Entrou na cozinha e abriu o primeiro armário. Previsivel, ele ainda guardava os cereais e as tigelas naquele armário. Encheu uma tigela com leite e cereais e começou a comer. Enquanto comia olhava para a camisola que tinha vestida. Vários números acima, com o cheiro do moreno e com uns desenhos estranhos e o nome de uma banda. Ele andava sempre com aquela camisola quando andava lá por casa. Ouviu passos e alguns segundos depois a figura de Kiba apareceu. Com uma cara de sono e despenteado o moreno bocejou e sorriu para ela.

- Bom dia. Nunca pensei que um dia iria voltar a ver-te nesses preparos. Com a minha camisola, sentada no balcão da minha cozinha e a enfardar os meus cereais. – disse Kiba sorrindo mais.

- Bom dia. És previsivel, os cereais sempre estiveram naquele armário.- sorriu-lhe mas logo ficou séria. - Kiba…

- Hum?

- Obrigado. A sério, eu não imaginava que tu fizesses isto por mim depois de eu ter ido embora daquela maneira.

- Não vou mentir e dizer que não me importou, que não fiquei magoado e com vontade de morrer. Mas ninguém tem o direito de te fazer mal. Agora vamos arranjar-te roupa porque vamos sair. – ele disse mudando de assunto rapidamente.

- Onde? – perguntou intrigada.

- Policia. Aquele idiota não vai sair impune depois do que te fez. – respondeu o moreno.

Ino desceu do balcão e sorriu-lhe carinhosamente. Ele ainda se preocupava, ainda a queria ver feliz. Depois dos dois terem tomado banho, Kiba arranjou umas roupas velhas da irmã para a loira vestir. Assim que meteram o pé fora de casa, a senhora idosa que ia entrar na casa da frente parou. A senhora sorriu para os dois.

- Ino querida! Já não te via aqui há algum tempo. Este rapaz tem andado triste como o Mundo.

- A sério? – perguntou Ino olhando de esguelha para o moreno que tinha corado levemente.

- Sim, sim minha querida. Tem andado com uma cara de enterro…E rapaz tão bonito não devia andar com essa cara. E suspeito que a razão dessa cara de enterro sejas tu.

- Não sei. Pergunte-lhe a ele…- Ino disse um pouco triste por ter causado tanta dor em Kiba.

- Porque não encerramos esta conversa por aqui? Nós temos de ir embora senhora Takeshi. Tenha um bom dia. – disse o moreno puxando Ino para o elevador.

Ino estava calada e com os olhos nos pés, a pensar no que a vizinha tinha dito. Teria causado assim tanta dor no coração do moreno?

- Ino, o que ela disse…não tens de sentir culpada.

- Tenho sim. Eu parti o teu coração e não tinha esse direito.

- Ino…- ele começou olhando-a nos olhos. -…seja qual for a razão por teres ido embora, eu respeito-a. Não precisas de te sentir culpada, por favor não sintas.

Ela perdeu-se nos olhos animalescos e sedutores, ele era tão querido. Sempre o foi, mas escondia-se por trás da máscara de durão. Teve vontade de o abraçar mas não o fez. Se o abraçasse, os sentimentos que ela tinha enterrados no fundo do coração viriam ao de cima. O elevador fez "_plim_" e as portas abriram-se, ela viu então que estavam no parque de estacionamento do prédio. Foi então que viu a mota do moreno estacionada, riu-se alto lembrando-se de uma coisa…

- Estás a rir do quê? – perguntou Kiba sorrindo.

- Do escândalo que eu fiz quando compraste a mota. Quase…QUASE…te atirei com o capacete à cabeça. – respondeu.

- Os vizinhos quase que chamaram a policia. Fizeste escândalo mas bem que gostaste das voltinhas. Como é que tu dizias?

- Não me faças dizer, por favor.

- Vá lá Ino, diz lá porque passaste a gostar da minha mota.

- Porque era uma boa desculpa para estar agarradinha a ti…

Ela corou e amuou enquanto Kiba se ria.O moreno sentou-se na mota colocando o capacete e esperou a loira meter o capacete e sentar-se atrás dele. Quando Ino o agarrou com força para se segurar, ele sentiu uma corrente eléctrica percorrer o corpo de cima a baixo.

Durante o caminho para a esquadra da policia, Ino aconchegou-se de tal maneira no corpo do moreno que ele até se desconcentrou e quase passou ao lado da esquadra da policia.

- Ias passando ao lado. Posso saber porquê? – perguntou a loira depois de tirar o capacete.

- Vi um gato numa árvore e distraí-me. – foi a desculpa mais esfarrapada que conseguiu lembrar.

- Pois…gato.

Entraram na esquadra fazendo com que o policia sentado ao balcão olhasse para eles. O medo preencheu o corpo da loira, e se não a pudessem ajudar? Percebendo o medo da rapariga, Kiba chegou-se à frente para puder falar.

- Nós queremos apresentar uma queixa.

- Contra o quê? – perguntou o policia.

- Agressão. A minha…amiga foi agredida pelo namorado e quer apresentar queixa. – respondeu puxando Ino para junto do balcão.

- Sem provas não podemos fazer nada. Mas ela pode apresentar a queixa na mesma.

- Sem provas? Ela tem a cara magoada e o lábio ferido! Não lhe chega de prova?

- Kiba tem calma. – pediu a loira.

- Ela pode apresentar queixa na mesma e fica registado, mas duvido que algum dia ele seja apanhado.

- Quer dizer que se ela o quiser ver atrás das grades, ele tem de lhe bater de novo e vocês têm de o apanhar com a boca na botija? – perguntou Kiba ao policia.

- Eu não o diria por essas palavras, mas sim.

- Então esqueça! Merda da policia!

E ele saiu a resmungando e Ino foi atrás, a pensar numa maneira de o puder acalmar. O moreno já estava os pontapés aos pneus da mota.

- Kiba, tem calma.

- Como queres que eu tenha calma? – perguntou virando-se bruscamente para ela.

Ino agarrou-lhe no rosto e encostou a testa na dele. Sempre que ele estava chateado e com vontade de partir alguma coisa ou bater em alguém, ela fazia aquilo. Ele relaxava de tal maneira que nem parecia o mesmo homem.

- Acalma-te por favor. – pediu acariciando o rosto do moreno. – Não vale a pena. Eu nunca mais me vou aproximar dele. Só vim aqui porque não quero que outra rapariga sofra nas mãos dele.

- Eu sei. Vá vamos para casa.

- Casa…Tenho saudades das minhas coisas. – disse Ino tristemente subindo na mota.

- Vamos buscar as tuas coisas quando este assunto estiver resolvido. Até lá…contentas-te com a minha roupa e os restos que a minha irmã deixou para trás quando me apareceu à porta de surpresa a semana passada.

Ino riu e voltou a meter o capacete agarrando-se com força a Kiba. Deu a partida novamente tendo como a meta o apartamento. Quando chegaram Akamaru veio cumprimentá-los parecendo contente por os ver entrar juntos pela porta.

- Acho que ele sentia a tua falta…- murmurou Kiba sorrindo ao ver a loira fazer festas na cabeça de Akamaru.

- Também senti a falta dele. Senti não senti? Senti! Lindo menino. – ela falou com uma voz de criança que fez o moreno rir. – Vou mudar para alguma coisa mais, confortável.

- Diverte-te a escolher uma das minhas camisolas.

Ino deixou-o sozinho com o cão, entrando no quarto. Kiba esperou até a porta ser fechada para abrir a janela e acender um cigarro. Precisava de um urgentemente, todo aquele drama com a policia tinha-o deixado em necessidades.

- Acho melhor que largues esse cigarro Inuzuka Kiba. – ele estremeceu ao ouvir a voz da loira atrás de si. – Isso faz-te mal. Pode matar-te e deixa um cheiro horrivel em ti.

- Não é como se tu me vás andar a cheirar…

- Isso faz-te mal. Por favor pára de fumar.

Kiba olhou para a loira, ela tinha o olhar de cão sem dono estampado na cara. O coração derreteu-se, ele nunca resistia àquele olhar. Atirou o cigarro pela janela e sorriu para Ino.

- Obrigado.

Caminhou até ao moreno e abraçou-o fortemente, ele correspondeu da mesma maneira trazendo-a para mais perto. Afastaram-se um pouco e olharam nos olhos um do outro, Kiba desviou o olhar para os lábios de Ino. Tão rosados e a implorarem para serem tocados por ele…Foi-se aproximando do rosto dela. Ino nem se mexeu, talvez paralisada com a ideia de sentir os lábios dele de novo.

Afastaram-se bruscamente um do outro quando ouviram o som do telefone. O moreno fez cara feia mas logo atendeu.

- Estou? – disse tentando conter a raiva.

- _Hei cachorro! _– a voz alegre de Naruto disse.

- O que é que tu queres? E não me chames cachorro!

- _Só saber se queres vir umas meninas para nos divertirmos mais logo à noite._

- Vai contando que alguém te pegue algum dia. E não quero sair.

- _Mas…_

- Adeus Naruto. – e desligou deixando o amigo a falar sozinho.

- Não precisas de deixar de sair por eu estar aqui. – disse Ino.

- Não recusei por tu estares aqui, recusei porque se o Naruto me aparece à frente é para passar o resto da vida a comer por uma palhinha. O que queres almoçar? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Estou com espirito para comida chinesa. – respondeu Ino atirando-se para cima do sofá.

- Comida chinesa será.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro enquanto Kiba pegava no telefone para pedir o almoço…

-/-

Reviews contribuem para eu não ficar tam-tam e para trabalhar rápido.

_Mais rápido ainda Fipinha-chan?_

_My Jésus!_

_Eu estou com duas fics pra lá de atrasadas e você quer ser mais rápida._

_Vai entender..._

_Enfim... Ah gente, já sabem né? A fic tah demais, tah tudo de bom, quase rolou um kiss e eu quero que deixem mtas reviews para a Fipa-chan, porque senão eu mesma dou uma voadora em vocês._

_Rum. ;D_

_Kisus, bye by!_


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.

_Hope you guys like it ^^_

-/-

_A loira continuou a bater com o pé no chão, alternando o olhar do relógio para a janela. Já passava da uma da manhã e ele ainda não tinha voltado. Já estava preocupada. Não era habitual ele fazer aquilo. Desviou automaticamente o olhar para a porta quando ouviu o tilintar de chaves do lado de fora. A porta foi aberta e o moreno entrou. Levantou-se e andou até ele._

_- Kiba! Porque demoraste tanto? – questionou._

_Mas logo percebeu o olho negro e o sangue a escorrer da boca do moreno. Logo entrou em pânico e agarrou-lhe no rosto._

_- O que aconteceu? – perguntou tocando o olho do namorado._

_- Nada de mais. – respondeu como se nada fosse._

_- Nada de mais? Tu tens um olho negro e estás a sangrar! _

_- Foi uma luta de bar sem importância. Devias ter visto o outro tipo. – falou convencido._

_- Tu és louco…És capaz de algum dia morrer, eu não te quero perder._

_- Ai que exagerada Ino. Não me vais perder. Agora sê uma querida para o teu namorado e vai buscar um daqueles bifes congelados que compraste ontem para ele meter no olho._

_- O meu namorado é um louco sem noção. Mas eu amo-o na mesma. – disse a loira sorrindo._

_- O teu namorado louco sem noção também te ama._

…

Os dois estavam sentados no sofá a comerem. A conversarem como se nada fosse, a rirem juntos e a recordarem coisas que tinham acontecido quando eram mais novos. Ino estava sentada no sofá grande de pernas cruzadas enquando o moreno estava sentado no chão encostado na mesa de centro da sala.

- Ino, vou perguntar-te uma coisa e provavelmente vais ficar chateada. – disse Kiba parando de brincar com os pauzinhos.

- Até tenho medo do que aí vem. Pergunta lá.

- Porque te foste embora? Quero que me respondas sinceramente e que não fujas do assunto. Porque me deixas-te? – perguntou olhando-a nos olhos.

Ino olhou para o chão. Estava encurralada agora. Não podia fugir do assunto, nem fugir para longe dele.

- Kiba…

- Por favor Ino. Eu tenho o direito de saber o que fiz mal, o que te magoou tanto para tu teres ido embora. – pediu Kiba ajoelhando-se em frente a ela e colocando as mãos nas dela.

- Não! Não foste tu, fui eu. Eu fiz asneira.

- Como assim fizeste asneira? – perguntou sentando-se junto dela no sofá.

- Numa daquelas noites em que eu fui sair com a Sakura e com as outras, um rapaz beijou-me. Eu correspondi por uns momentos mas logo o empurrei. Mas houve alguém que te conhecia que viu e que me disse que te ia contar e dizer que era eu que o tinha beijado. Eu preferi vir-me embora sem te contar nada, do que te fazer sofrer por uma suposta traição. – ela respondeu olhando-o nos olhos.

- Tonta…És uma tonta. Eu nunca iria duvidar do que tu me dissesses. Eu acabei por sofrer de qualquer maneira.

- Desculpa.

Kiba abraçou-a fortemente. Ino passou os braços pelo pescoço do moreno e inspirou o cheiro do perfume misturado com tabaco. Apesar do que ela pudesse pensar e querer, sentia falta dele. Mesmo muita falta. Quando se afastaram Ino sorriu para ele e acariciou-lhe o rosto, mesmo na zona das marcas vermelhas. Kiba fechou os olhos como se quisesse sentir a caricia de maneira mais intensa, como se quisesse sentir a textura macia das mãos da Yamanaka mais intensamente. Aproximou-se o suficiente para lhe puder dar um beijo na testa.

- Ino, tu sabes que amanhã não vais puder ir à faculdade não sabes? Ele vai andar à tua procura.

- Eu sei. As minhas preocupações vão ser não morrer de tédio.

- Eu até ficava contigo mas…- ele começou mas Ino logo o interrompeu.

- Mas não vais faltar às aulas por minha causa. Eu fico bem.

O moreno começou a rir. Ino olhava-o confusa não sabendo o porquê dele se estar a rir daquela maneira.

- Foram tantos os dias em que eu e tu ficamos na cama em vez de irmos para as aulas…

- Passavamos os dias aos beijos na cama…

- Então o que queres fazer agora? – perguntou Kiba interrompendo-a.

Ino percebeu naquele momento o estrago que tinha feito no coração do moreno. Doía-lhe falar dos momentos que tinham passado juntos, apesar de sempre sorrir quando se lembrava. Ele tinha-a amado muito e de certeza que ainda havia sentimento para ali escondido,na opinião dela. Os olhos dele eram tristes desde que ela se tinha ido, mas desde que ela estava ali novamente os olhos pareciam ter recuperado parte da felicidade.

Durante a tarde eles estiveram a conversar na sala, sorrindo juntos. Quando o Sol foi embora dando lugar à Lua cheia e brilhante, eles jantaram os restos da comida chinesa. Ino quis ir dormir mais cedo, dizendo que estava cansada. Mas na verdade queria pensar em tudo, pensar nele. Deitou-se na cama cobrindo-se com os lençóis e fechou os olhos. Esperando o sono chegar ela começou a pensar. Sentia falta dele, mas já sabia no que se ia meter quando foi embora sem dizer nada. Tentou esquecê-lo enumeras vezes mas simplesmente não conseguia, ele era inesquecivel…

Logo o sono chegou e com ele, os sonhos...

_Estava em um lugar escuro, sombrio. Não sabia onde era, mas sentia a necessidade de correr. Correr dali. Não sabia se devia ou não correr ou do porque achar que deveria correr, mas correu. Correu por muito tempo, pelo menos assim ela achava._

_Até que se viu no seu quarto. Como naquele dia. Com a mesma roupa e pronta para sair._

_Viu ele entrando no quarto. Já sabia o que estava por vir. Quis fugir. Queria ir para longe dele. Não queria sofrer de novo. Mas seus pés não se mexiam. Ficaram parados ali. Grudados ao chão, até que ele chegou perto de si. Os olhos dele, selvagens. As mãos, simplesmente começaram a lhe bater. E aquilo não parou. Seus pés começaram a se mover. De alguma forma, queria fugir, e tentou._

_Mas sempre que tentava fugir, correr de tudo,__ ele a apanhava. As lágrimas escorriam pela face magoada da Yamanaka que ainda se debatia. A raiva e a loucura descrita nos olhos de Sasori faziam-na tremer de medo. Sentia dores no corpo e só queria que tudo fosse um sonho. __Ou melhor, um pesadelo. Queria fechar os olhos e deixar de estar ali. Ou pelo menos acordar, caso fosse só um sonho ruim. Acordar e ainda estar na cama de Kiba, com ele a abraçando e dizendo que foi só um sonho__. _

_Assim que fechou os orbes azuis a imagem do moreno apareceu-lhe na mente. Ele nunca lhe faria aquilo, nunca lhe tocaria, nunca lhe faria mal. O punho de Sasori tocou-lhe o rosto com força uma e outra vez atirando-a ao chão. Quando a cabeça bateu no chão sentiu-se tonta e com vontade de… __Simplesmente__ fechar os olhos…_

Abriu os olhos muito rápido e sentou-se na cama, os olhos a nadarem em lágrimas.

- Kiba! – gritou pelo moreno.

Ele entrou no quarto muito depressa e logo se sentiu abraçado pela loira. Ela chorava e apertava-o com força.

- Ino, o que aconteceu?

- É horrivel Kiba. Eu quero esquecer. Quero esquecer tudo.

- Eu sei que queres Ino. Tens de ser forte. Olha para mim. – ele disse agarrando-lhe no rosto. – Ele não te vai fazer mal outra vez. Eu não vou deixar. Prometo-te, nem que eu tenha de te tirar desta cidade, ele nunca mais te vai tocar. Queres que eu fique aqui? Até tu adormeceres.

Ino acenou com a cabeça num sinal afirmativo. Deitaram-se na cama, Ino abraçou o peito do moreno aconchegando-se lá.

- Kiba…- Ino chamou-o.

- Hum?

- Não foi a primeira vez.

- O que não foi a primeira vez? – questionou-a.

- Que o Sasori me bateu…- respondeu com medo da reacção dele.

- O quê?

- Da outra vez ele agarrou-me pelos cabelos e apertou-me o pescoço. Ele implorou por perdão e eu acabei por o fazer. Obviamente não o devia ter feito.

- Porque não contaste a ninguém? Podias ter evitado tudo isto.

- Eu quis fechar os olhos e esquecer o que ele fez por isso perdoei-o. Mas no fundo eu sabia que só queria alguém para me fazer esquecer-te e que na realidade não gostava dele. – disse começando a chorar.

- Shhhh. Não faz mal. Está tudo bem. – Kiba disse suavemente fazendo-lhe festas nos cabelos.

A Yamanaka não demorou a adormecer com os doces carinhos que o moreno lhe estava a fazer nos cabelos. Ao ver que ela já tinha adormecido, Kiba quis levantar-se e ir para o sofá mas não o fez. As saudades de estar abraçado à Yamanaka e de sentir o calor dela falaram mais alto. Tê-la ali, deitada junto de si e abraçada ao seu corpo, era como se a tivesse de volta. Como se ela nunca tivesse ido embora, como se sempre estivesse ali. Beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça e depois de a ver aconchegar-se mais no seu peito fechou os olhos.

_**Dia seguinte…**_

Ino acordou com alguma coisa quente e molhada no rosto. Fazia cócegas, muitas cócegas. Abriu os olhos lentamente e quando desembaçou o olhar deu de caras com o focinho de Akamaru. Acariciou o topo da cabeça do canino antes de se virar para o lado, em busca do moreno. Apenas encontrou o vazio, o vazio e um pequeno papel em cima da almofada. Pegou-lhe começando a ler.

_Bom dia dorminhoca._

_Fui para a faculdade. Se precisares de alguma coisa liga-me que eu venho a correr. Vemo-nos à noite._

_Kiba_

Sorriu com o que estava lá escrito. As palavras dele eram carinhosas, isso ela conseguia notar. Olhou para Akamaru que tinha as patas da frente apoiadas na cama e olhava para ela com a lingua de fora. Sorriu.

- Então meu fofo, o que vamos fazer hoje? – perguntou ao grande canino como de desejasse uma resposta.

Akamaru ladrou em resposta e saltou para cima da loira começando a lamber-lhe o rosto. Ela só se riu bem alto.

Não muito distante dali, Kiba estava com os amigos. Reunidos junto de uma árvore eles estavam a conversar. O assunto era banal, podia tanto ser como o resultado do jogo de ontem, o qual Kiba nem tinha visto, ou podia tanto ser sobre a aluna ruiva de grandes curvas do curso de arquitectura. Kiba nem estava a prestar atenção, apenas estava a pensar na hora em que poderia ir para casa. Não se sentia bem em deixar a loira sozinha todo o dia, ainda que Sasori não soubesse onde ela estava ela podia estar em perigo. Foi então que Sakura apareceu, cumprimentou os quatros rapazes cada um com dois beijos na bochecha.

- Vocês não viram a Ino? – perguntou a rosada.

- Não. E muito sinceramente espero que tenha morrido para aí. – respondeu Kiba.

- Ai que parvo! Ignorando os comentários deste idiota, você não a viram mesmo?

- Não. Ela está provavelmente a fazer gazeta em casa com o namorado. Deixa-a tar. Se não vier hoje, vem amanhã. Não te preocupes com ela. – respondeu Naruto tentando acalmar a rosada.

- Têm razão. Não é preciso fazer tanto drama, vemo-nos logo à noite.

E logo de seguida foi embora deixando os quatro homens sozinhos novamente. Três pares de olhos viraram-se para Kiba. Ele olhou-os com as sobrancelhas arqueadas como se perguntasse "_tenho alguma coisa na cara?_"

- Esperas que ela tenha morrido para aí? É exagero, mesmo para ti. – afirmou Shikamaru.

- É o que eu penso. Condena-me por isso. – disse Kiba cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

Mas não era o que ele pensava. A última coisa que ele queria era que a loira morresse e o deixasse. Queria que ela continuasse bem viva e de preferência junto dele. Não queria que ela se fosse embora como tinha ido da última vez. Queria que ela ficasse com ele como antes. Que o beijasse como beijava antes, que o abraçasse como abraçava antes, que lhe dissesse que o ama como antes. Queria especialmente esta última, que as três palavras saissem da doce boca da Yamanaka. Podia ser lamechas um homem pensar assim mas era a verdade, a única coisa que ele queria era Ino. Ela era a cura para todos os seus males, a pessoa com quem ele queria estar sempre. O seu coração tinha-se partido em mil pedaços quando ela o tinha deixado, mas parecia estar a reconstruir-se desde que ela estava de novo lá em casa. Queria mesmo que ele se reconstruisse, queria mesmo que Ino o reconstruisse. E céus como queria que ela ainda o amasse como ele a ama…

- Então onde vamos hoje à noite? – Shino perguntou arrancando-o dos pensamentos.

- Ao bar de sempre. – respondeu Naruto. – Vais hoje?

- Sim, a minha mãe está melhor por isso hoje vou convosco.

- Eu não vou. – afirmou Kiba muito rápido.

- E não vais porquê? – questionou o loiro escandaloso por todos.

- Porque…porque não me aptece. Não estou com espirito para isso.

Ele não podia dizer o que tinha acontecido. Se Sasori fosse ter com eles, fazendo-se de vitima, à procura de Ino eles podiam descair-se e contar tudo. Apesar de confiar neles com a sua vida, este assunto não se tratava dele mas de Ino e da sua segurança.

- Pois espirito…Não venhas com tangas! Vais connosco hoje e nem vale a pena dizeres que não. E nós vamos arrastar-te se tentares fugir. – berrou Naruto.

E agora? Como é que ele iria avisar Ino que não ia para casa tão cedo?

O dia passou muito lentamente, lentamente demais na opinião de Kiba que passou o dia a pensar no que a loira estava a fazer. Quando a mente viajou para os planos de fugir dali para fora, foi arrastado por Naruto para o bar que se situava perto da faculdade.

Em casa do moreno, Ino estava sentada no sofá. Enrolada em cobertores, com o aquecedor ligado, a televisão ligada num canal qualquer onde estava a dar um filme e Akamaru sentado junto à mesa de centro. Nem sabia as horas, só sabia que a noite já tinha caído o que significava que Kiba devia estar por aí a aparecer.

Mas as horas passavam e passavam e passavam e ele não aparecia. Estava a começar a ficar preocupada. Levantou-se do sofá indo até à janela, procurando pela mota de Kiba. O coração falhou uma batida quando ouviu o tilintar das chaves do lado de fora.

- Ele é mais pesado do que parece. – resmungou uma voz conhecida de Ino do lado de fora.

- Segura-o bem agora para eu abrir a porta. – pediu outra voz também conhecida de Ino.

A porta abriu-se mostrando as figuras de Shikamaru e Sakura a segurarem um Kiba incosciente. Os olhos do moreno preguiçoso e da rosada arregalaram-se ao vê-la em casa dele.

- Ino! – exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Meu Deus! O que aconteceu com ele? – questionou Ino aproximando-se deles.

- Bebedeira e luta de bar. – respondeu Sakura ainda um pouco atordoada com a presença da loira ali.

- Metem-no no sofá.

Os dois largaram Kiba no sofá e viraram-se para Ino procurando a resposta à pergunta que faziam com o olhar. Ino contou-lhes tudo o que tinha acontecido, não deixando de derramar algumas lágrimas. No final a loira era abraçada por Sakura e tinha as mãos seguradas por Shikamaru.

- Como é aquele idiota se atreveu a tocar-te dessa maneira? – perguntou Shikamaru deixando de lado o espirito preguiçoso.

- Porque não vieste ter comigo? – questionou a rosada segurando o rosto da loira entre as mãos. - Podiamos ter resolvido isto as duas.

- Precisava de me sentir segura outra vez. Por outras palavras…precisava dele. – respondeu Ino desviando o olhar para Kiba desacordado no sofá.

- Já foram à policia? – Shikamaru voltou a questionar.

- Sim. Mas eles não me podem ajudar, só o podem prender se ele me voltar a bater e o apanharem com a boca na botija. Podemos não falar disto? Eu só quero esquecer.

- Claro. – Sakura disse sorrindo tentando transmitir compaixão.

- Onde é que este idiota foi arranjar uma luta de bar? – perguntou a loira.

- O mais parvo é que a luta de bar foi contra o Naruto, ele esticou a corda novamente e este idiota passou-se. Nada de novo. Espero que o Shino o tenha conseguido levar para casa sozinho. – respondeu Shikamaru bocejando.

- Ele estava consciente só um pouco alegre. Bem Ino, nós vamos andando e deixar-te tratar da criatura.

- Já passa da meia noite. A Temari vai mandar-me dormir no corredor. – murmurou Shikamaru olhando para o relógio.

- Se precisares de alguma coisa, liga-me. Liga a um de nós os dois. E nós não contamos nada, prometemos.

- Obrigado.

Os dois sairam deixando Ino e o moreno desacordado sozinhos. Ela caminhou até ao sofá ficando de joelhos no chão para puder ver o estrago que tinha sido feito. Nada de mais, uma sobrancelha cortada e os nós dos dedos em sangue de dar murros a alguma coisa. Sorriu-lhe carinhosamente, aquele rapaz qualquer dia ia meter-se em sérios problemas. Levantou-se indo até à cozinha e quando voltou tinha nas mãos um estojo de primeiros socorros. Afastou os cabelos da testa de Kiba para puder desinfectar-lhe a ferida. Quando o fez passou para os nós dos dedos. Ele nem se mexia enquanto ela o fazia, talvez ele se sentisse bem ao sentir as mãos dela, mesmo estando a dormir.

- O que é que eu faço contigo? – perguntou baixinho olhando para ele.

- Ino…- ele murmurou no sono.

Ficou surpreendida por o ouvir chamar o seu nome durante o sono. Lá no fundo ele ainda pensava nela, se calhar Ino sempre o soube. Voltou a passar os dedos pelos fios castanhos, sorrindo ao ver que ainda continuavam macios. Ele continuava igual e Ino sentia falta de cada pedaço dele. Da boca, dos olhos, das mãos a passearem livremente pelo seu corpo, do peito quente que sempre ficava colado às suas costas durante a noite…Entre outras coisas, mas para encurtar uma grande lista, ela sentia falta de tudo. Nos tempos de adolescentes ele tinha o tipico charme de _bad boy_ o que atraía todas as raparigas que estavam a pelo menos 50 metros de distância, e isso irritava a loira profundamente. Antes de começarem a namorar ela recusava-se a admitir que se sentia incomodada pelo facto dele ser um total mulherengo. Quando começaram a namorar, ele mostrou ser diferente. Era dedicado e protector, querido e apaixonado, compreensivo e bom ouvinte. Pena que só fosse assim junto dela e que perto dos amigos continuasse a ser o Kiba de sempre. Mas com o tempo ele tornou-se, em doses equilibradas, como era com Ino perto dos amigos e como era com os amigos perto de Ino.

Ele remexeu-se no sofá forçando-a a tirar a mão dos cabelos mas ele não acordou. Ino suspirou de alivio e já se preparava para ir para o quarto mas algo a prendeu. Não queria deixá-lo ali sozinho quando Kiba passou noites junto dela porque ela estava demasiado assustada para fechar os olhos e precisava de sentir que ele a protegeria. Levantou-lhe a cabeça e sentou-se deixando a cabeça do moreno descançar no seu colo.

Esta noite seria ela a olhar pelo sono de Kiba…

-/-

Bem, estamos no Natal _people_ isso significa que como prenda vossa quero reviews bem bonitinhas. E como eu não posto mais nenhum capitulo antes do dia de Natal (se postar é mesmo para bater o recorde, e isto não é brincadeira é um facto) desejo a todos os leitores um feliz Natal com muitas prendinhas, paz, carinho e amor. ^^

_N/b: FELIZ NATAL ADIANTADO PELOPLES!_

_AHH, QUE MÁGICO! Na boa, esotu contagiada pela magia do Natal esses dias._

_Enfim... Deixem reviewxinhas lindas para a minha amiga linda-diva-gatona-européia que ela merece, ouviram?_

_E se você fizerem isso, o papai noel passa na casa de vocÊ e deixa bastante doce ou presente. ^.~_

_NATAL É MÁGICO PEOPLE! E REVIEWS TAMBÉM!_

_Enfim... deixar o seurto em off por enquanto. Shaush'_

_Kisus!_


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.

Tem conteudos adultos. Passem à frente se não gostam.

_Hope you guys like it. _

-/-

_A loira espirrou mais uma vez sob o olhar preocupado do namorado._

_- Eu estou bem Kiba. Podes ir para as aulas à vontade. Atchim!_

_- Tens a certeza? – perguntou o moreno estendendo-lhe um lenço._

_- Sim. - respondeu Ino assoando-se. - Põe-te na alheta rapaz! Pede à Sakura os apontamentos._

_Ele foi embora meio relutante deixando a namorada sozinha com uma constipação dos diabos. Ino passou o dia enrrolada em cobertores e a nadar em lenços, limpos e sujos. E a sentir a falta do namorado junto de si, a tomar conta dela, a fazer-lhe festas nos cabelos…_

_Quando ouviu a porta ser fechada e os passos em direcção ao quarto, ficou de pé em cima da cama e quando Kiba apareceu no seu campo de visão saltou-lhe em cima. Apertou os braços em torno do pescoço do moreno e distribuiu beijos pelo rosto dele._

_- Ino, estive fora um dia. Bem nem chegou a um dia. _

_- Foi tempo demais. Precisava de ti aqui, a dar-me mimos e a tomar conta de mim. – disse fazendo uma cara que ela considerava fofa._

_- Tu é que quiseste que eu fosse embora…_

_- Ah cala-te. – resmungou beijando-o de seguida._

…

Kiba acordou coms os raios solares no rosto. Percebeu logo que não estava na cama, mas sim no sofá e com a cabeça no colo de Ino. Ela tinha a cabeça encostada no sofá e um leve sorriso no rosto. Tinha a mão direita no seu peito e a esquerda enterrada nos cabelos castanhos. Ele sorriu e estendeu o braço para lhe puder tocar no rosto. A pele branquinha arrepiou-se ao sentir o toque da mão fria do Inuzuka e Ino despertou. Bocejou algumas vezes olhando de seguida para o moreno, começou a fazer-lhe festas nos cabelos enquanto lhe sorria docemente. Kiba tocou-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos o que fez com que ela fechasse os olhos para sentir a caricia mais intensamente.

- Bom dia Ino. – cumprimentou sentando-se no sofá.

- Bom dia. Podes começar a explicar o que aconteceu ontem à noite para a Sakura e o Shikamaru te terem vindo trazer inconsciente.

- Isso…O idiota do Naruto esticou a corda e não me consegui controlar. E por minha culpa eles os dois sabem o que aconteceu.

- Não faz mal, eles prometeram que não contavam a ninguém. Não te culpes. – falou docemente. - E olha as horas, vais chegar atrasado.

- Ah merda! Vou tomar banho e como pelo caminho, já que tenho de ir a pé…

Ele levantou-se indo para a casa de banho despindo-se pelo caminho. Ino riu-se e levantou-se também, seria melhor que ela lhe fosse fazer o pequeno almoço. O que será que ele iria querer? Café e torradas ou cereais? Tendo em conta que quando estavam juntos ele só comia cereais quando estava deprimido ou alguma coisa estava mal, achou melhor fazer torradas e café. As torradas tinham acabado de saltar quando sentiu dois braços rodearem-lhe a cintura e uma respiração quente na nuca.

- Diz-me que o cheiro a café e a torradas não foi minha imaginação. – pediu o moreno chorosamente junto do ouvido.

- Não foi. – disse a loira sorrindo com a atitude dele.

- As saudades que eu tinha das tuas torradas bem quetinhas. – voltou a murmurar junto do ouvido dela.

- Então senta-te e come.

Ele largou-a e quando Ino se virou, sentiu os joelhos falharem. Tinha passado tanto tempo desde que ela tinha visto pela última vez aquele peito tão trabalhado, desde que se tinha enrroscado lá depois de terem feito amor…Sentou-se também e começou a comer.

- Por muito que eu adore a tua companhia e os teus dotes para fazer torradas, tenho de ir senão chego atrasado.

Ele levantou-se e saiu de casa. Ino apenas agarrou na camisola, no casaco e na mochila dele e levantou-as no ar como se esperasse alguma coisa. Poucos segundos depois o moreno entrou em casa novamente e agarrou nas coisas.

-Onde é que tu ias sem camisola? – questionou-o bebendo um pouco de café.

- Nem sei. Até logo Ino. – despediu-se dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha e agarrando numa torrada.

- Traz-me uns filmes se fazes favor. Para não morrer de tédio.

- Está bem.

E ele saiu de casa deixando-a sozinha novamente. Ela acabou de tomar o pequeno almoço e depois de arrumar a cozinha foi para a sala. Depois de correr os olhos por lá, notou que lá faltava alguma coisa apenas não conseguia identificar o quê. Caminhou até à janela para puder olhar as ruas. O Sol mal se via coberto pelas nuvens negras, sinal que mais tarde naquele dia iria chover. Voltou a olhar para a sala, ainda a tentar identificar o que ali faltava. Começou a puxar pelas lembranças. Ah…já sabia o que ali faltava. O velho bar de madeira, construido pelo falecido senhor Inuzuka e por Kiba quando este tinha dez anos. O bar já estava velho e a cair aos bocados, se calhar tinha sido por isso que o moreno o tinha tirado de lá. Mas ele nunca o deitaria fora, tinha grande valor sentimental. Talvez o tivesse mandado arranjar.

_**Na faculdade…**_

Kiba estava a caminhar para a sala onde ia ter aula quando alguém lhe agarrou no braço e o puxou para uma sala vazia.

- Merda Sakura! – praguejou o moreno depois de ver quem o tinha puxado. - Queres matar-me de susto?

- Porque é que eu só soube do que aconteceu ontem? – questionou a rosada fazendo cara feia.

- A Ino pediu-me segredo. Ela tinha medo que se vos contasse vocês podessem descair-se se ele viesse ter convosco a perguntar por ela. – respondeu.

- Ela devia saber que podia confiar em nós.

- Ela sabe que pode confiar em vocês, apenas quer jogar pelo seguro. Não fiques chateada. – pediu Kiba.

- Eu chateada com aquela porca? Nunca na vida.

- Lá agora…

- Toma. – ela disse estendo-lhe um saco grande. – São umas roupas minhas, duvido que ela consiga sobreviver apenas a usar as tuas camisolas.

- Obrigada Sakura. Aposto que lhe vai dar jeito.

- Uma mulher tem as suas necessidades. – gracejou a rosada sorrindo mas logo ficou com uma cara melancólica.

- Que foi?- perguntou o moreno.

- Quando a vi ontem à noite na tua casa, com a tua roupa…por uns momentos pensei que tinha voltado a estar contigo. – respondeu sorrindo.

- Quem me dera a mim. Mas porque te interessa?

- Quando ela estava contigo, era uma pessoa alegre. Estava sempre a sorrir e a dizer como te amava. E como tinha medo de um dia acordar e tu teres desaparecido porque não eras real. Deixa-me acabar. – pediu ao ver que Kiba ia abrir a boca para falar. – Quando ela disse que te tinha deixado, eu fiquei…sem palavras. Sempre pensei que vocês fossem durar até as vacas tossirem. Ela tornou-se uma pessoa completamente diferente. Tu fazes-lhe bem, Kiba. Se fosse a ti, eu não desistia dela. Ela quer-te de volta, apenas não verbalizou esses sentimentos. Eu ia ficar muito contente se vocês voltassem. E ainda mais contente se…me deixassem ser madrinha no vosso casamento.

- Casamento? Eu nem a tenho de volta e tu já falas em casamento. Vou ver o que se pode fazer. Então e tu casamenteira? Quando é que te casas? – perguntou soltando uma risada.

- Eu casar? Vai contando com isso. Nem namorado tenho, porque achas que eu vivo praticamente na biblioteca desta faculdade? Nem sei como é que vocês conseguem que eu vá sair convosco à noite.

- Tens mesmo de arranjar um namorado. Eras capaz de gostar de um amigo meu, tenho de te apresentar. E pronto perdi a primeira aula, obrigado Sakura. – disse o moreno olhando para o relógio.

- Sempre às ordens.

O moreno abraçou fortemente a amiga antes de sair da sala. Sakura tinha razão, ele devia lutar por Ino e talvez fosse verdade que ela ainda o amava e queria de volta. Podia sempre tentar, agora que ela estava lá em casa novamente…

Logo a noite chegou. O que significava que podia voltar para casa, podia voltar para junto de Ino. Mas antes disso ainda tinha de passar pela _BlockBuster _para alugar filmes para ela. Se bem se lembrava, ela gostava de musicais e romances. Mas também gostava de filmes de acção, se tivesse três coisas. Quando estacionou a mota em frente ao estabelecimento e assim que meteu o pé dentro do mesmo, começou a chover. _"Que sorte" _ pensou. Correu o olhar pelo sitio, estava uma rapariga ao balcão a ler uma revista. Um pai de mão dada com um filho junto aos filmes da _Disney _e um homem gordo junto aos filmes…bem, filmes para adultos. Soltou uma baixa risada e foi para junto dos musicais. Havia muito por onde escolher mas optou por levar _"Spectacular"_ e _"Mamma Mia!". _Passou aos romances, por ali é que tinha de escolher com muito cuidado. A escolha errada podia levar a um desastre, a uma catástrofe ou pior, a um ataque de choro por parte de Ino. Era coisa a evitar. Passou os olhos pelas prateleiras e deu de caras com o " _O diário da nossa paixão._" Ino chorava a ver isto, mas gostava e eram lágrimas de alegria. Juntou os três DVD's ao monte.

- Olha quem ele é! – exclamou uma voz atrás de Kiba.

Ele virou-se para puder olhar e deu de caras com Naruto, com um sorriso prevertido no rosto.

- O que estás a aqui a fazer?

- Trabalho aqui idiota. – respondeu o loiro. - Ou já te esqueceste?

- Se me tivesse lembrado não tinha vindo a esta _BlockBuster _especifica.

- Desde quando vês esses filmes? Estás a dar para o outro lado? O que tu precisas é de, usando o palavreado exigido pelo meu chefe, filmes para adultos. Sabe-se lá qual a quantidade de tensão sexual acumulada nesse teu corpo durante quase dois meses.

- Eu nem me vou dignar a comentar. E os filmes não são para mim anormal. Agora desampara a loja que eu tenho mais que fazer. – disse Kiba tentando conter a raiva.

Deu meia volta indo até aos filmes de acção. Agarrou nos dois primeiros que apareceram no seu campo de visão, nem viu titulos, e andou para o balcão. O loiro seguiu-o até lá e quando ele já ia a sair mas Naruto segurou-lhe o braço.

- Ouve, sobre ontem à noite…- começou o loiro coçando a nuca.

- Esquece. Está tudo bem. Mas sabes como é que eu fico quando alguém toca nesse assunto. Eu agora tenho de ir. Até amanhã. – despediu-se e saiu andando rápido até à mota.

- Até amanhã…- murmurou o loiro antes de voltar para junto dos filmes que estava a arrumar.

A chuva começava a parar. Era sempre assim, choviam grandes cargas e paravam ao fim de pouco tempo. Avistou a fachada do seu prédio e começou a abrandar. Estacionou a mota no parque de estacionamento e tomou o elevador para o seu andar. Assim que meteu a chave na sua porta e a abriu, o som estridente da aparelhagem ligada penetrou os seus ouvidos. Uma música já velha da cantora Britney Spears, "3", era o nome da música. Avistou a figura da loira em pé em cima do sofá. A dançar de uma forma bem provocadora, na opinião do moreno. Os cabelos caiam soltos pelas costas e os ombros dela, a camisola azul escura ficava-lhe a boiar e rodava sempre que ela se mexia, os olhos estavam fechados e o lábio inferior preso entre os dentes. Encostou-se na parede para puder contemplar a cena melhor, mas Ino viu que ele ali estava e parou de dançar. Akamaru cobriu os olhos com as patas e Kiba começou a rir-se como nunca se riu em toda a sua vida. Ino corou e sentou-se no sofá.

- Não te rias. Bem que gostavas de me ver dançar quando estavamos juntos. – chacoteou a loira.

- Cala a boca. – ordenou corado.

- Ah pois toquei-te na ferida. Como foi o teu dia?

- Foi bom. A Sakura mandou-te umas roupas dela. E trouxe-te filmes. – respondeu entregando-lhe as coisas. – Dois de cada um dos teus géneros favoritos e "_O diário da nossa paixão._"

- Obrigado Kiba. Uau! Trouxeste-me um _"Rambo" _e _"Os Mercenários"._ Ando a morrer para ver este último, fazes-me companhia? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Claro. Deixa-me só ir tomar banho.

O moreno deixou-a sozinha. Ino ficou sentada no sofá a olhar para a televisão desligada. Já era altura de ele ter voltado, se ficasse mais um dia sozinha ia dar em maluca. Como é que podia aguentar o resto da semana? Sem ele ali a casa perdia a alegria, ela sentia-se sozinha. Precisava que ele ficasse ali com ela, que conversasse, que a fizesse rir, que a abraçasse quando ela se lembrava do que tinha acontecido e murmurasse palavras que a asseguravam que tudo estava bem, que ele nunca iria deixá-la sofrer novamente. Céus, como sentia a falta dele. Os primeiros dias longe dele tinham sido sufocantes, tudo nele lhe fazia falta. O cheiro, o toque das mãos, o toque dos lábios, o toque dos dentes caninos quando ele lhe beijava o pescoço…Ela tinha-se tornado dependente dele, precisava de o sentir perto para respirar. Quando começou a namorar com Sasori, o maior erro da sua vida a seguir a ter deixado Kiba, serviu para esquecer em parte a necessidade de ter o moreno por perto. Mas sempre que o via na faculdade ou quando saíam com os amigos ou se cruzava com ele na rua, tinha de controlar os impulsos de o beijar e abraçar e implorar para ele a aceitar de volta. Agora que estava ali de novo, os desejos de ter o corpo dele sobre o seu sem nenhuma roupa como barreira ficavam mais intensos do que nunca.

Foi despertada dos pensamentos quando sentiu as almofadas do sofá baixarem um pouco e um olhar perfurante sob si.

- Foi bom o banhinho? – questionou a loira sorrindo.

- Tinha sido melhor se lá estivesses comigo…- respondeu a sussurrar.

- O que disseste?

- Nada. Vamos ver o filme?

- Vamos.

O filme era interessante e como ele tinha dito, Ino gostava daquele tipo de filmes se tivesse três coisas. Uma boa companhia, as luzes apagadas e, se a boa companhia fosse Kiba, a cabeça do moreno no seu colo para puder ter livre acesso aos cabelos dele. Ela não conseguia evitar este hábito. Quando o viu apoiar-se no braço e cruzar as pernas em cima da mesa, abriu a boca para falar mas nada saiu. Tinha vergonha de falar, depois de tudo ele podia simplesmente mandá-la passear. De alguma forma ele entendeu o que ela queria. Deitou a cabeça no colo dela e olhou-a nos olhos.

- Eu apenas sei ler os teus olhos, sei sempre o que tu queres.

Foi só o que ele disse e bastou-lhe. Sorriu e começou a acariciar os cabelos dele enquanto via o filme…

O resto da semana passou lentamente. Ino a cada dia que passava sozinha ficava mais perto da maluquice e mais perto de dar graças a Deus quando ouvia a porta ser aberta.

Era agora Sábado à tarde. Kiba estava sentado no sofá a ver televisão, mas nem estava a prestar atenção ao que estava a dar. Ino apareceu no seu campo de visão e pigarreou para ele tomar atenção ao que tinha para dizer.

- O Akamaru precisa de um banho. – ela sentenciou.

- Repete lá.

- O teu cão precisa de um banho. – voltou a repetir.

- E estás a contar que eu faça o quê? – questionou o moreno.

- Que levantes daí esse rabo e me vás ajudar. – respondeu a loira.

- Agora Ino? Não me aptece nada. – resmungou Kiba suspirando.

- Agora Kiba! Já!

O moreno lá se levantou e caminhou para a casa de banho seguido pela loira que se certificava que ele não fugia. Quem iria fugir quando viesse a banheira cheia de água seria Akamaru. Aquele cão passava toda a sua vida sujo se fosse possivel. Era sempre um martírio meter aquele animal na banheira. Empurraram, puxaram, até o tentaram carregar mas nada resultava. A banheira já estava cheia e praticamente a transbordar. Foi então que Akamaru saltou lá para dentro molhando todas as paredes, o chão, o espelho e o casalinho. Eles os dois ficaram tão molhados como se tivessem andado à chuva. Quando recuperaram do choque começaram a rir e a dar banho ao cão. Espuma e água estavam no chão das vezes que Akamaru fugia e voltava para a banheira. Numa das vezes Ino levantou-se para ir atrás, escorregou no chão molhado e caiu dentro da banheira. O moreno só se riu mas logo ficou sério quando Ino lhe soprou espuma para a cara. Os dois acabaram mais molhados do que estavam ao inicio mas ao menos Akamaru estava limpo. Secaram o pêlo do grande canino com uma toalha, esvaziaram a banheira e limparam o chão. Mudaram de roupa logo de seguida. Ino vestiu uma camisa de botões do moreno e ele preferiu apenas mudar de calças e ficar sem camisola, para o desespero da rapariga.

- Tenho o estranho desejo de pizza. – disse Kiba tocando o estômago.

- Então encomenda uma pizza. Eu também já comia alguma coisa.

Ele telefonou para o lugar onde disseram que demorariam cerca de meia hora. Depois do telefonema feito ele virou-se para a loira.

- Que foi? – perguntou ela.

- Nada. Apenas a pensar em como acabavam os banhos que davamos ao Akamaru quando estavamos juntos.

Ino soltou uma risada e já se preparava para lhe dizer algo mais foi impedida pelos lábios dele. Esmagaram-se contra dos dela de uma forma quase selvagem, ou talvez urgente. Ino deixou de pensar direito agarrou-se ao corpo dele com as mãos puxando-o para perto, não o querendo longe. Só sentiu as mãos do moreno descerem até ao seu rabo e puxarem-na para cima, fazendo as pernas cruzarem-se em torno da cintura. Sentiu agora o frio vindo da mesa da cozinha onde tinha sido depositada com cuidado mas logo sentiu o calor do corpo dele debruçado sobre si. Os botões da camisa foram prontamente desapertados fazendo-a suspirar de prazer quando as mãos de Kiba lhe tocaram os seios, ainda cobertos pelo sutien. Ai Deus, como tinha sentido falta daquilo. Os lábios do Inuzuka foram então parar ao pescoço fino, trilhando beijos por lá. Ouviu o som da campainha e esperou que o moreno parasse para abrir a porta, mas ele não o fez. Aliás intensificou mais as caricias pescoço como se quisesse abafar o som da campainha com os gemidos que provocava na loira.

- Kiba…campainha…- tentou chamá-lo.

Mas ele continuou. Quando já ia voltar a beijá-la mas Ino cobriu os lábios dele com a mão e olhou-o nos olhos.

- Vai abrir a porta…- murmurou.

Ele suspirou pesadamente, não querendo afastar-se dela. Quando ele finalmente a soltou, Ino ficou sentada na mesa com o olhar parado no nada. Tentando voltar a raciocinar direito, tentando mandar embora os pensamentos que teve naquele momento.

O moreno abriu a porta e fez cara feia ao ver que o intruso era o homem da pizza. Agarrou na carteira que estava em cima do balcão e de lá tirou o dinheiro, praticamente atirando-o para as mãos do homem.

- Hei oiça lá, isto é menos do que tem que pagar! – resmungou o homem da pizza.

- É por ter interrompido os meus assuntos.

E fechou a porta na cara do homem, que ainda resmungava alguma coisa. Colocou a pizza e a carteira em cima do balcão e caminhou para junto da loira novamente. Beijou-a outra vez ao que ela correspondeu mas afastou-o pouco tempo depois.

- Ino o que foi? – perguntou confuso.

- Pára…por favor pára. Isto é demais para mim.

E ela foi para o quarto onde se trancou sozinha. Kiba bateu com o punho na mesa da cozinha, sentindo-se frustrado. Se não tivessem sido interrompidos neste momento ele teria a loira nos seus braços outra vez. Como tinha sabido bem ouvir os gemidos da Yamanaka e sentir os lábios dela mais uma vez. Precisava de espairecer, de espairecer muito e durante muito tempo. Calçou-se e vestiu um casaco, nem se deu ao trabalho de vestir uma camisola. Para isso tinha de ir ao quarto e encarar a loira.

Ino ouviu a porta fechar-se com força, o que a fez fechar os olhos. O que raio tinha feito? Tinha-o magoado de certeza. E porque o tinha afastado? Ela queria-o pelo amor de Deus, então porque o tinha feito?

Levantou-se da cama indo até ao armário dele. Abriu as portas e olhou para a roupa lá pendurada. Os olhos foram parar no casaco preto de cabedal que ele estava sempre a usar. Tirou-o do cabide e levou-o ao nariz inspirando fundo o cheiro lá impregnado. Cheirava a ele, a perfume misturado com cigarros. Viu então uma caixa verde escondida atrás das camisolas. Voltou a pendurar o casaco e tirou a caixa cá para fora. Estava vedada com fita cola. Ino abriu-a com cuidado e foi então que o coração falhou as batidas. Lá dentro haviam fotografias dela e deles os dois juntos, também prendas que ela tinha deixado para trás quando foi embora. Uma lágrima solitária desceu pelo rosto dela mas logo vieram mais quando viu uma pequena caixa de veludo vermelho, cuidadosamente escondida a um canto. Abriu-a rapidamente e então começou a chorar verdadeiramente. Ela podia ter aquele anel no dedo agora, se não tivesse sido tão estupida. Então percebeu o quanto ainda amava o moreno, o porquê de ter ido ter com ele quando precisou e o porquê de se ter sentido tão bem quando ele a beijou ao fim de tanto tempo. Amava-o tanto e sabia que ele ainda a amava também. Só podia pedir para ele não demorar muito, queria dizer-lhe o quanto o amava e o quanto sentia falta dele. Mas queria sobretudo estar com ele, fazer amor com ele e matar as saudades.

Mas ele só voltou algumas horas depois, já a noite tinha caído e chovia fortemente. Ino saiu do quarto, andando rapidamente, e parou em frente a Kiba. Ele estava molhado e com o capuz do casaco na cabeça. Ela esticou a mão tirando o capuz da cabeça dele e passou-lhe a mão nos cabelos, afastando-os da testa. E de seguida, beijou-o. O moreno ficou um pouco surpreendido mas logo correspondeu ao beijo desesperadamente. Começou a empurrá-la para o quarto, mas nunca separou os lábios. A porta foi aberta violentamente e logo de seguida fechada da mesma maneira. Os dois cairam na cama, a loira nem se importou em ter o peso dele sobre o seu corpo. Apenas fechou os olhos e enterrou as mãos nos cabelos molhados do moreno, sentindo os beijos dele no seu pescoço.

- Eu senti tanto a tua falta…- ouviu-o sussurrar.

- Eu sei meu amor. Eu já estou aqui e não vou a lado nenhum…- ela sussurrou de volta puxando os lábios dele para junto dos seus novamente.

Abriu o fecho do casaco dele passando as mãos pelo peito, lembrando-se de como lhe sabia bem tocar-lhe e sentir os musculos. O casaco foi rapidamente arrancado do corpo do moreno e atirado para um canto escuro do quarto. Ino começou a subir e a descer as mãos nas costas dele, passando as unhas várias vezes. A camisa que cobria o corpo feminino teve o mesmo destino que o casaco, Kiba podia agora tocar em cada pedaço de pele da Yamanaka. Ela desapertou o cinto das calças dele seguindo para o fecho e o botão. Poucos segundos depois o moreno só tinha as boxers e nada mais no corpo. Ino perdeu o sutien logo depois disso, já se preparava para o livrar das boxers mas o que ele fez naquele momento tirou-lhe os pensamentos disso. Quase gemeu quando sentiu os seios serem apertados pelas mãos fortes de Kiba. Apertou fortemente os lençóis com o mão e com a outra apertou os cabelos castanhos. Kiba passou então a morder levemente os seios. Desta vez não deu para controlar, gemeu alto. De certeza que os vizinhos tinham ouvido. E de certeza que ele tinha feito aquele sorriso convencido ao ver que ainda tinha aquele poder sobre ela. As mãos dele foram parar à barra das cuecas dela, puxando-as para baixo lentamente. Ela fez o mesmo com as boxers dele. Os dois estavam nus, sem qualquer barreira que os impedisse contacto mais intimo. Ino gritou alto quando se tornaram um só. Tinha sentido falta daquela sensação, não era o mesmo que estar com Sasori ou com qualquer outro homem. Era ele mesmo que estava ali, não era outro qualquer. Eram as mãos e os lábios dele, já não tinha de fechar os olhos e imaginar que era ele. Agora era mesmo Kiba que ali estava. As mãos com os dedos entrelaçados estavam sobre a cabeça da Yamanaka e as testas estavam encostadas. Ela queria gritar outra vez, nem sequer se importava que os vizinhos ouvissem e percebem-se o que estavam ali a fazer os dois. Os lábios já lhe doiam de os morder para conter os gritos e os gemidos.

- Kiba! Ahh! – deixou escapar estes gritos.

O ritmo selvagem tornou-se lento à medida que se aproximavam do clímax. Ino deixou as mãos fugirem das de Kiba para se puder segurar a ele. As estocadas pararam. Os dois estavam ofegantes e suados e queriam tudo menos afastar-se um do outro. O moreno saiu de cima dela e puxou-a para o seu peito, abraçando-a fortemente. Ino murmurou que o amava antes de fechar os olhos e se entregar ao sono. Kiba ficou acordado mais algum tempo, apenas a velar pelo sono da loira e fazendo-lhe festas nos cabelos.

- Também te amo…- foi a última coisa que murmurou naquela noite antes de fechar os olhos.

-/-

*esconde-se atrás do sofá com vergonha* meu segundo hentai _people. Please be gentle._

_My Jésus people. __Na boa, é muito fácil o meu trabalho de beta aqui. Eu nem precisei mudar nada no cap, pk, vamos combinar, ele está perfeitáçooooooooo!_

_Eu simplesmente a-m-e-i esse cap. Perfeito másters._

_Ameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei!_

_E deixem reviews!_


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8.

Olá olá olá olá! Cá vai o último capitulo.

_Hope you guys like it ^^_

-/-

_Ino procurou pela figura do namorado no meio das pessoas. Aquele aeroporto estava um caos, porque raio é que ele tinha escolhido viajar naquela altura? Viagem só de rapazes ele disse. O avião tinha acabado de chegar e as pessoas começado a sair. Viu sair Naruto, Shikamaru e Shino mas nada do namorado. Sentiu-se puxada para trás e uma respiração quente na nuca._

_- Tive saudades tuas…- murmurou Kiba junto ao ouvido dela._

_- E eu tuas. _

_A loira virou-se para o puder beijar. Juntou os lábios num beijo apaixonado e cheio de saudades. Apertou os braços em torno do pescoço dele enquanto Kiba a girava no ar. _

_- Então como foi a viagem? – perguntou Ino._

_- Foi boa. Mas se tivesse ficado em casa contigo, não tinha perdido nada. – ele respondeu agarrando na mala e começando a caminhar._

_- Tive de ir para casa da minha mãe para não morrer de tédio. Vê ao que cheguei._

_- Mas eu já aqui estou. Já não vais morrer de tédio._

_- Eu amo-te Kiba. – disse a loira encostando a cabela no ombro dele._

_- Eu também te amo._

…

O moreno acordou sentindo os raios solares no seu rosto.

"_Maldito sol... Que preguiça..."_

Piscou algumas vezes para se habituar à claridade. Lembrou-se então do que tinha acontecido na noite passada e sorriu.

"_Então aconteceu mesmo..."_

A loira continuava deitada perto dele, com uma perna para cima da sua e um braço para cima do peito. Esticou o braço tirando-lhe os cabelos do rosto e acariciando-o no processo. Ela mexeu-se um pouco, aconchegando-se mais no corpo dele. Kiba tocou-lhe no nariz, ela torceu-o e abriu os olhos muito devagar. Bocejou antes de se sentar na cama e olhar em volta. Ino então virou-se para ele novamente e sorriu. Baixou-se para o beijar.

- Bom dia Kiba.

- Bom dia Ino, dormiste bem? – questionou o moreno sorrindo.

- Abraçada contigo como não podia dormir bem? E tu?

- Não dormia tão bem desde que te foste embora. – respondeu-lhe tocando-lhe o rosto com a ponta dos dedos.

- Sobre isso…

- Shh. Não quero ouvir. Tu estás aqui comigo, agora. Está tudo bem.

- Eu senti tantas saudades Kiba. Arrependi-me tantas vezes de ter ido embora. Tu fazias-me tanta falta.

O moreno abraçou-a enterrando o rosto no pescoço dela, onde distribuiu leves beijos.

- Está tudo bem. Já não te vou deixar ir nunca mais… Nunca, nunca mais.

À medida que ia falando o moreno ia beijando a pele branquinha, procurando deixar mais outra marca para toda a gente saber que ela tinha dono. Ino arrepiava-se sempre que ele ousava passar os caninos afiados no pescoço.

Os dois já estavam deitados na cama no meio dos lençóis, prontos para repetirem o acontecimento da noite passada, quando o telefone em cima da mesa de cabeceira tocou. Nunca deixando de beijar a loira, Kiba estendeu o braço para puder chegar ao telefone. Colocou-o junto do ouvido separando os lábios dos de Ino, que começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço.

- Quem quer que seja, por favor seja rápido. – disse ao telefone.

-_ Kiba, é o senhor Mikami. Só para perguntar quando podes vir buscar o bar do teu pai._

- Hoje à tarde está bem para si? – perguntou Kiba tentando conter o riso que os beijos de Ino no seu pescoço lhe provocavam.

- _Está óptimo cá te espero. _

- Até logo então. – e desligou voltando a dar atenção à loira em baixo de si.

- Quem era? – perguntou Ino entre beijos.

- O homem que está a arranjar o bar do meu pai. Vou buscá-lo hoje à tarde. O que significa que vais ficar sozinha por umas horas…Se calhar devia telefonar e pedir para o virem trazer cá a casa.

- Disparate. Eu passei a semana aqui sozinha, sobrevivo umas horas. – afirmou Ino olhando-o nos olhos.

- O meu problema não é tu sobreviveres, é eu sobreviver.

- Não consegues sobreviver sem mim é?

- Sabes que não. – respondeu o moreno enterrando o rosto no pescoço de Ino.

Eles continuaram na cama o resto da manhã, a namorarem e a trocarem juras de amor. Ino sentia-se tão feliz em estar com ele ali novamente. Estava completa agora, já não lhe faltava um pedaço do coração. Já o tinha de volta. Quando a tarde chegou, Kiba teve intenções de sair da cama para puder ir buscar o bar. Mas ela não deixou que ele saísse.

- Pensava que conseguis sobreviver sem mim umas horas. – provocou Kiba.

- Também eu pensava…

Kiba beijou-a levemente algumas vezes antes de se esgueirar da cama e ir para a casa de banho. Ino suspirou pesadamente escondendo a cabeça debaixo dos lençóis. Só se dignou a tirá-la lá debaixo quando ouviu a porta ser aberta e fechada e sentiu a cama baixar, indicando que alguém se estava lá a sentar. Kiba já estava vestido e pronto para sair, só queria despedir-se dela. Beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça várias vezes e por último beijou-lhe os lábios.

- Eu volto rápido, vou levar o Akamaru. Se precisares de alguma coisa, liga-me. Amo-te. – disse o moreno levantando-se.

- Também te amo.

- Até logo bebé. – despediu-se saindo do quarto.

Ino voltou a adormecer mas logo despertou quando ouviu a campainha e batidas na porta. Sorriu ao pensar que era o moreno a dizer que se tinha esquecido de alguma coisa. Levantou-se, vestiu a roupa do dia anterior e foi abrir a porta.

- Com rápido não pensei que demorasses dez…

Perdeu a fala quando viu quem estava do outro lado da porta. O coração começou a bater descompassado e o medo preencheu cada centimetro do corpo da loira.

- Sasori…- balbuciou dando passos para trás.

- Vim para te buscar Ino.

- Não…

Ela começou a tremer por todos os lados e a caminhar para trás cada vez mais rápido, até que bateu no braço do sofá. Não conseguia acreditar que ele estava ali, como é que a tinha encontrado? Quem lhe tinha contado? Será que ele a tinha chegado à conclusão que ela irir estar no último sitio onde se ia lembrar de procurar, ou seja na casa de Kiba? Eram algumas das perguntas que passavam pela cabeça dela. O ruivo fechou a porta e começou a caminhar lentamente até ela que não se conseguia mexer, de tão aterrorizada que estava. Tudo o que ela pensava agora, além das perguntas, era como queria que Kiba aparecesse. Que ele entrasse ali e a protege-se de Sasori. Só queria fechar os olhos, fechar os olhos e ver que aquilo era um sonho. Sentiu uma mão no rosto e de seguida caiu no chão. Fez as únicas coisas que podia…Tentar proteger-se, gritar por ajuda e fechar os olhos…

Kiba estava sentado na esplanada de um café. Não tinha comido nada toda a manhã então decidiu parar ali antes de ir buscar o bar. Estava a beber um café e a comer uma torrada, partilhando sempre um pouco com o cão. Já ali estava à algum tempo quando viu passar uma ambulância e um carro da policia. O coração começou a bater descompassado com a ideia de…

- À direita não por favor…- murmurou baixinho.

Mas viraram à direita confirmando o que o moreno pensava. Levantou-se rapidamente atirando com o dinheiro para cima da mesa e saiu a correr dali, seguido por Akamaru. Quando chegou junto do seu prédio a ambulância estava lá estacionada, rodeada de pessoas. Abriu o caminho pelo meio delas mesmo a tempo de ver os paramédicos passarem a empurrarem uma maca. O coração partiu-se em mil bocados ao ver a pequena mão pendurada para fora da maca e os fios loiros soltos a esvoaçarem. Ouviu alguém chamá-lo mas nem ligou. Sentiu uma mão no seu braço e virou o rosto para puder ver quem era. Deu de caras com a vizinha da frente, a senhora Takeshi. A senhora sorriu-lhe levemente antes de lhe tocar o rosto com uma das mãos e começar a contar o que tinha acontecido. Parece que Sasori tinha aparecido e queria levá-la de volta, como ela não quis… Ele então passou para a violência. Tinha chamado a policia depois de ouvir Ino gritar por ajuda e coisas a partirem. Kiba sentiu o sangue ferver ao ver a policia meter Sasori no carro. Teve intenções de o matar se não fosse a vizinha a dizer-lhe para ter calma e se meter naquela ambulância com Ino. Foi o que ele fez, deixou Akamaru aos cuidados da vizinha e meteu-se na ambulância. Agarrou-lhe na mão e analisou o estrago feito ao corpo da loira. Tinha o rosto magoado e sangue nos nós dos dedos, provavelmente tinha tentado debater-se. Sentiu a mão ser apertada e viu os olhos de Ino abrirem-se. Ela olhou em volta e quando encontrou o rosto dele, sorriu de maneira fraca. Mas logo fechou os olhos novamente, provavelmente demasiado cansada.

- Está tudo bem Ino. Já acabou…- murmurou beijando-lhe a mão.

_**Já de tarde no hospital…**_

Começou a abrir os olhos sentindo-os queimar por causa da luz. Sentiu a mão ser segurada por alguém, desviou o olhar para ver quem era. Encontrou os olhos esmeralda e o sorriso doce da amiga Sakura.

- Ei querida. Como te sentes? – perguntou a rosada fazendo-lhe festas nos cabelos.

- Como se um caminhão me tivesse passado por cima… O que aconteceu?

- O idiota do Sasori fez-te a cara num bolo e partiu-te duas costelas. E tinha-te…

- Tinha-me o quê Sakura? Estou nesta cama mas ainda te posso obrigar a falar. – protestou a loira gemendo de dor quando se tentou sentar.

- Ele tinha-te violado se a policia não tivesse chegado a tempo. – respondeu Sakura a medo.

Ino olhou para o seu corpo. Sentia o lado direito do corpo dorido, provavelmente as duas costelas partidas eram de lá. Sentia a parte interna das coxas doerem, provavelmente ele tinha estado muito perto… Sentia o rosto doer, devia estar num estado bonito. Foi então que se lembrou do episódio da ambulância. Onde é que ele estava?

- Sakura, onde é que ele está? Eu quero vê-lo. – pediu Ino.

- Ele está lá fora. Ele ligou-nos a passar-se completamente, estava muito nervoso. Eu e os rapazes achamos melhor que ele ficasse lá fora. E quando soube que o Sasori quase te violou, quase foi daqui até à esquadra para o espancar até à morte. – respondeu Sakura.

- Podes chamá-lo? Por favor. Eu preciso de vê-lo.

A rosada sorriu e abraçou a amiga cuidadosamente antes de sair do quarto, à procura do moreno. Encontrou-o na rua encostado à parede, com as mãos enterradas nos cabelos e rodeado pelos outros três rapazes. Caminhou até eles atraindo para si as atenções. Quando os olhos de Kiba pararam em si, Sakura pode ver o desespero e ansiedade de querer saber se Ino estava bem.

- Ela está bem. Acordou agora e quer ver-te Kiba. – disse Sakura sorrindo para o moreno.

Kiba se levantou rapidamente. Inspirou e expirou algumas vezes antes de entrar. Estava demasiado nervoso. Os olhos azuis de Ino, que antes olhavam pela janela, pararam em cima dele e um sorriso nasceu nos lábios finos e rosados dela. Ele sorriu também caminhando até à cama, tentando conter a vontade de chorar e gritar que aquilo era tudo culpa dele. Quando já estava perto o suficiente tomou o rosto magoado de Ino nas mãos e beijou-a, leve e docemente.

- Desculpa Ino. Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa. – pediu repetidas vezes o moreno de olhos fechados. – Se eu não tivesse saído de casa…

- Não. Kiba, meu amor, não peças desculpa. A culpa não foi tua. Ninguém iria adivinhar que ele iria encontrar-me no preciso momento em que tu saiste de casa. – ela disse sorrindo, ele tinha os olhos fechados, mas sabia que ela estava a sorrir. – Eu amo-te tanto. Mas tanto. Ainda bem que só fiquei neste estado, assim posso estar contigo e ver-te sorrir e ouvir-te dizer que me amas.

- Também te amo Ino… E eu queria… Estava a pensar nisto quando saí e já tinha pensado nisto antes de te ires embora. Até tenho o anel. – Kiba disse esboçando o sorriso que fazia Ino perder o chão.

- O quê… Tu não vais…

Ele ajoelhou-se no chão e agarrando-lhe na mão.

- Ino, quer casar comigo?

Ino sentiu as lágrimas cairem, fazendo a ferida na bochecha arder. Gritou que sim umas cem vezes, fazendo com que as enfermeiras viessem à porta ver o que se passava. A loira saiu da cama com muito cuidado, gemendo de dor no processo, e abraçou Kiba com força.

- Não te quero largar nunca mais Kiba. Não quero largar o teu abraço.

- Não vou deixar que o faças.

Eventualmente Sakura fez um escândalo e abraçou os dois com tanta força que chegou a fazê-los sufocar.

Todos sabem definir o amar, mas ninguém sabe definir como amar.

O amor é a doação a cada minuto de si mesmo e a preocupação a cada segundo pelo bem estar de quem se ama. É ter maturidade e ao mesmo tempo sentir tudo à flor da pele, mas principalmente é viver algo que não se pode descrever completamente com meras palavras.

A vida tem muitas surpresas, umas boas outras más. Às vezes as más superam as boas, às vezes as boas superam as más. Umas melhores que outras. Mas de uma coisa temos a certeza, as melhores surpresas são as do coração.

-/-

Oi _people _mais uma fic. Estou muito orgulhosa dela. E quero agradecer-vos por acompanharem até ao fim e contribuirem com as vossas lindas reviews que me fazem saltar da cadeira sempre que chegam. Quero também agradecer à minha beta maravilhosa, fodástica, espantosa. Ajudou-me tanto ao longo desta fic. Estou eternamente grata.

Muitos beijinhos doces e abraços de urso para toda a gente.  
_Love you guys very much! =) _

**Ai Jésus people. Posso chorar?**

**Já era, já tou chorando. T.T**

**Odeio fins de Fics. São sempre tão tristes.**

**Enfim... Obrigada a todos que acompanhar essa fic tão linda e maravilhosa. Obrigada a todos os fãns e obrigada a todo mundo que deixou reviews!**

**Obrigada pelo elogios Fipa-chan, mesmo eu não sendo tudo isso, mas enfim...**

**Quem merece todas as honras aqui é você, minha grande amiga. Você tornou essa história acessível a todos e você que passou momento "Flesh" escrevendo os caps e, acredito eu, nunca desapontando seus leitores.**

**Eu sei pois sou uma leitora sua e eu nunca me desaponto com uma fic sua.**

**Tivemos momentos tensos, criticas, mas superamos tudo e terminamos o trabalho da melhor forma possível.**

**Parabéns amiga e muitas fics estejam por vir!**

**Kisus!**

**Ah! E deixem reviews! Juro que o dedinho não cai.**


End file.
